Exorterran Timeline
Exorterra is a highly significant land to Dormunyr's history. It is sometimes called The Misfits' Land, The Great Refuge, or The Seat of a Thousand Kings. This article chronicles its history from the late ages of the Goblins to the settling of the Dustmen. The article will be split into sections by the continent's eras/ages. Note that the first three ages are collectively referred to as 'The First Era', and this history was largely written by the Dark Elves, LGA is largely based on scholars' word and myth. 'The Second Era' is the officially recognized measurement of time on the continent, and was agreed upon by the Dwarrows and Dark Elves as a way to remember the Age of Chains as history, not as grudges. The Late Goblin Ages (LGA) The Late Goblin Ages are speculated to be a time when Goblins had largely conquered the entirety of the continent. The mongrel creatures had spread to nearly every corner and broken into thousands of assorted tribes. They often battled the Giants but the sheer number of Goblins assured that the Giants could never truly carve out any land for themselves. This Age ended when Valyn and his host landed on the Northern shores of Exorterra, close to Balon Fel. The Dark Ages (DA) Note: The Dark Ages refers to the coming of the Dark Elves, not to a period of closed mindedness and feudal warfare. The Landing of the Dark Elves *DA 1: Valyn's host slaughters what is known as the 'Ash-Lake Tribe' of Goblins and takes over their encampment. *DA 2: The town of Balon Fel is constructed with a highly socialist almost-tribal aspect to it. Every pilgrim builds their own home. The ash-defending resource low Dark Elven style emerges. *DA 10: Valyn announces that though they have found a new land they have not yet completed their pilgrimage. The massive rock formation he saw in his visions has yet to be found. Valyn says an exploration team must map the entire continent in search of the Dark Parasol. *DA 12: It is decided that Odys Indryn will be name ruler of Balon Fel and continue the town's progress while the exploration team is away. *DA 13: The exploration party sets out North with a company of 100. *DA 14: The exploration party marches through the Shadowstone Mountains eventually finding the Northern River, home to a massive Goblin Tribe. The company is forced to flee after losing 70 of their members in the fighting. *DA 16: The exploration party returns to Balon Fel now with only a host of 23 Dark Elves to find that Balon Fel has grown massively in the past three years. *DA 17: The Dark Elves realize that the Goblins have inhabitted the land for thousands of years and that they will need to too understand it to find their landmark. *DA 18: The Dark Elves begin taming local animals, building weapons from obsidian and bone, and start Eldranamyn's College , a site for training in the magical arts. *DA 19: Parthun Mornt is born. *DA 23: Dark Elven tools begin to truly distinguish themselves from High Elven tools. The first Dark Elven tantos are built with a mix of iron and calcite, the first Dark Elven pikes are constructed, and the style of the Dark Elven Calvalry is invented. *DA 40: The Balon Fel Army is established *DA 53: Parthun Mornt becomes the general of the Balon Fel Army *DA 62: The Balon Fel Army stands at 1400 strong. *DA 63: The Balon Fel Army led by Valyn and Parthun Mornt marches North. *DA 66: The Balon Fel Army defeats four individual Goblin Tribes with little effort and begins taking any that surrender as slaves. However Bathys Mornt is killed in the battle, leaving Parthun Mornt as the head of the family. *DA 67: Odys Ithilen, son of Odys Indryn asks to stay in the mountains where they conquered the Goblins with a small company of 100 soldiers to build a second colony, suspecting the mountains may be rich in minerals. *DA 68: Odys Ithilen establishes Shadowstone and puts his 400 Golbin slaves to work, mining the mountains surrounding it. *DA 69: The Balon Fel Army marches further North along the river, enslaving or killing any Goblins they find along the way. *DA 70: The Balon Fel Army discovers the wonderous Pine Forests of the Northern Lands. Parthun Mornt's son, Arthun Mornt is given the land for his excellent service in the battles. He establishes the town of Northmeet and begins logging and building the first wooden structures in Exorterra. *DA 72: The Balon Fel Army peacefully splits into two factions, the Mornt Company and the Valyn Company. The Mornt Company stays in the North of Exorterra and begins mapping the region and settling it. The Valyn Company Marches back south as Valyn realizes the Dark Parasol is likely nowhere to be found in the North. *DA 75: The Mornt Company erradicates all Goblins in the North, finding slavery to be distasteful. *DA 78: The Valyn Company stops in Shadowstone to find it prospering dramatically. *DA 79: Balon Fel (Volcano) erupts. *DA 80: The Valyn Company returns to Balon Fel to find that the volcano has erupted and covered the town and surrounding lands in fresh ash. *DA 81: Valyn realizes that the Elves of Exorterra are now spread fairly far, and fearing a civil war or seperation of some sort declares that both Mornt and Odys shall become Noble Houses controlling their respective lands independantly but still remaining loyal to Valyn. Odys and Mornt agree to the terms and the collective lands are named Ash Shire. *DA 82: Districts of Ashylon and Frore's Kiss are established. *DA 89: Valyn starts a new company of 150 pilgrims and sets out South, leaving Odys and Mornt to rule their districts while he is away. *DA 91: While travelling through the Evernight Mountains the Valyn Company comes across a massive goblin tribe, The Moonlight Slaughter occurs. Althelia's Horde is risen. *DA 92: The Dark Elves discover the Dark Parasol, however it is surrounded by a massive force of 4,600 goblins. The Strike in the Shade occurs. *DA 93: Construction of the city of Necros begins around the Dark Parasol. *DA 94: Ashylon is notified of the Dark Parasol's discovery. *DA 95: Frore's Kiss is notified of the Dark Parasol's discovery. The Goblin Wars Spookshire Prospers The Landing of the Dwarrows The Age of Chains (CA) The First War of Dwarrow Crossing The Mason Years The War Resumes The Peace of the East The Growth of Tension The Second War of Dwarrow Crossing The Second Era (CA) Write the second section of your page here. Category:Exorterra Category:Timeline Category:History